


Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), ElsamarenSummer2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: When nature speaks, the Northuldra listen. But when Elsa is in danger, Honeymaren is heedless of all warning and must rescue her. Written for Elsamaren Summer 2020.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love

When nature speaks, the Northuldra listen.

They know it is time to move camp. And so, they gather their tents, their clothes, and all their belongings and settle on a high point overlooking the Forest.

And they wait.

They know that forest fires are a natural part of this world. They clear the dying trees, the diseased trees. They make room for new life. Nature is not cruel. Only cruel men personify the workings of the world as cruel to suit their own cruelty. Runeard might have done so – even as he spat in nature’s face. The thing he hated then would have been his weapon and his justification – and any reminder of his hypocrisy would have been one more proof of his perverted worldview.

_“Oh, you call me a hypocrite? Well, too bad. Such is the way of the world. It’s cruel, isn’t it?”_

The grizzled face is preserved in the ice of memory, preserved to protect the generations to come…

Nature is not cruel. It simply _is._

Honeymaren sees the salamander upon the treetops, small as a rose petal. She sees Bruni bounding from branch to branch. And everywhere he alights, light springs – fanned by the raucous howl of Gale. He streaks and sparks like lightning, with the wind’s roar the thunder at his heels – flurrying the flakes of flame so that they ignite in plumes of rich purple, of violet and magenta… all hues mingling with the tawny hues of the canopy of leaves… Crimson and magenta bleed and burn, a fire that catches fire…

The crackle of the flames rises to a roar, a roar to drown out the wind. It is as though Bruni and Gale are in delighted competition to see who can be the louder.

Honeymaren sucks in her breath. It is terribly beautiful.

In the heart of the beauty is Elsa, luminous upon the nokk. The nokk whirls, its waters glinting with flame, so that Elsa can for a moment look aloft, and then it dives downward into that blackening world.

Honeymaren sees the charred bough crack before Elsa can, blazing like a torch ready to enflame her flowing hair, and even with Yelena’s bellow in her ears, she flings herself headlong into the abyss.

“Abyss.” There is another word Runeard would have used for his purposes. What is an abyss but a chasm, another part of this world refashioned into hell by hateful tongue?

Still, Honeymaren had been headstrong. She knows well there is peril here. But it is the peril that comes from any of the great forces of nature, not a moral peril.

Through the darkness and the heat, she struggles, her own staff blackening like the falling boughs she casts aside, until she can see Elsa in the cradle of the waters, a brand upon her brow…

Her head fallen slack, hair cascading…

Honeymaren reaches her, gathers her into her arms.

Gale swirls around them. The nokk’s waters close over them both. Beyond the wheeling waters, Honeymaren perceives the glistening flames like shimmering icicles. The waters, like the flames, do not engulf them, do not drown them. They hover, suspended in the caress of Gale’s breath, hair floating, spilling, unfurling… and Honeymaren holds Elsa close as the sphere ascends, the sapphire sphere, holding something more precious than sapphire…

They settle on the edge of the encampment. The nokk slides back, takes its shape again. Gale flits lightly about Elsa’s face until her eyes flutter open.

And the first thing she sees is Honeymaren beaming over her.

Elsa’s smile is as bright as Honeymaren’s. She lets out an exultant sigh.

“You saved me…”

Yelena and the others are all approaching, but neither Elsa nor Honeymaren care. Elsa lifts her lips to Honeymaren’s and kisses her, kisses her while both of them are still half-laughing with the shy exultation of relief, and their kiss deepens as Gale plays with both their hair.

In time, Elsa sits up, keeping her hand tenderly in Honeymaren’s hand. Everyone watches the fire burn until the twilight. Then the nokk glides down and brushes the flames with its watery hooves. Then the earth giants come rumbling to turn the soil and break the earth, spreading the fallen seeds so that new life can bloom.

And, all the while, Elsa and Honeymaren hold each other close, resting their bodies against one another.

New things flourish in the splendor.


End file.
